Azuki Isshi
|name = Azuki Isshi |kanji = 小豆一志 |romanji = Azuki Kazushi |race = Human |birthday = December 5 |age = 17 20(post-timeskip) |gender = Female |height = 5'5" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Brown |hair = Blue |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts SENSHI Fiore Royal Military |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Captain |previous occupation = Student |team = SENSHI |partner = Drake Vista Julia Vena(former) |base of operations = Military HQ Isshi Diner |marital status = Dating Drake Vista |relatives = Aisha Isshi (mother) |alias = "Azuki the Devil" |magic = Halberd Magic Hawk's Eye}} Azuki Isshi was an ace student at the Military Academy. She is a skilled mage and considered one of the best in the Academy. She was among the most talented of her class in the Academy, and one of the most talented female mages to have walked into the Academy ever. She is a member of the elite unit SENSHI. Azuki is a major character of Tales of a New Generation Three years later, she stands as a famed Captain in the unit SENSHI, who have now attained fame all around the nation. Azuki is renowned as Azuki the Devil (小豆悪魔 Azuki Su Debiru) for her fierceness in battle, it's coincidently the same as her nickname during her younger years. She is very popular among female mages as a role model, and among the male mages as a beauty. She is also currently dating Drake Vista. Appearance Azuki is a beautiful woman of a womanly figure with brown eyes. She has long blue hair that reaches down to her waste, which she usually wears down. During her younger days, she would wear a school uniform type outfit to the Academy, as she likes the "feel" of it. But in more casual situations, she was more inclined to a tight shirt and jeans. After graduating and officially entering the military, Azuki has matured greatly as a woman. Her now very voluptuous figure has earned her even more praise for her looks then before. Also Azuk has taken to more revealing clothes. Normally she wears a reddish mid-riff tanktop that shows off her cleavage and lower abdominal section. Along with that is a pair of tight blue jeans and black belt. Also she sports a cloth armband on her upper left arm that matches her tank top. In her as ususal striking blue hair, she wears 2 pairs of small white bands on her most inner strands of hair. To top this off, she wears the crest necklace given to her by Drake, something she charishes. In more casual times, her outfit can vary. Sporting a white sleeveless tshirt under a cloth black vest. She couples this with black pants held up by a black belt. And tied around her vest is a gray sweater. She tends to have nothing in her hair during these times. In training she dresses in the most relaxing way, which to her is a spaghetti strap shirt and a specialized green hoodie with combat shorts. Since she only trains seriously with Drake, she has no need to worry about it being too revealing or so she says. Many joke that Drake is a lucky man that she can deal with him. Personality The once ''fiery self proclaimed rival of Drake Vista, Azuki is unique in more ways than one. As she is the second best student in the Academy, she often get frustrated falling second to Drake time after time. In spite of her lovely appearance, Azuki's persona does not radiate. Many men fear trying to make a move on her, much less relationship. To guys she is harsh and blunt, while she is like a role model for the younger girls of the Academy. Even the older young women of the academy think highly of her. Azuki believes in training hard to achieve what it is her heart desires.She seems somewhat a feminist, but not completely. Azuki used to openly expresses her so called "disdain" for Drake, as for he competition with him is the height of her day. She often bickers with Drake, who either bickers back or is indifferent. Azuki believes woman should never let men best them without a fight, which is her creed. She looks up to Xena Daniels and Erza Scarlet . She also has a habit for forced laughter and hates to be embarrased. Often times has a craving for some type of fruit juice, the "heavenly substance" as she calls it.When the Academy was under siege, she was able to throw down her pride to work with Drake. Also in spite of her supposed disdain for Drake, she did her best to help him as he was injured. At that moment both had high tolerance for one another, even joking around. Following the Ragna incident, Azuki ends up confessing her feelings for Drake on Florentia bridge. As it turns out they both love one another, Azuki notes that she can't believe she fell for "an idiot like Drake". This sparked the now official long standing romantic relationship she has with Drake. Azuki later comments that it was time to be more open with her feelings . Richard comments now that she and Drake are together more then half time, which cuts in their "guy time". Azuki loves Drake, but still continues to scold and challenge him whenever she sees fit much to her and his amusement alike. Azuki has grown into a role model for younger female mages, always helping with training when she can. Also, Azuki considers all the members of SENSHI to be her closest friends next to Julia. History Azuki's parents own a restaurant in the town near the Academy. It was there she grew up. Azuki comes from a common background for the most part. Though her parents can use some magic, it's still nothing to speak of. From a young age, Azuki had always been a helpful child. As a toddler she would often hang around the restaurant where she would meet some interesting characters. She would volunteer to be a waitress when she only 8 years old, even though her father protested, her mother allowed her. She would be known as "shorty Azuki" for a while. At some point, she would discover her great magial potential, something that stays a mystery till this day. It was from the stories of both mages saving villages and town being ravaged by dark guilds that she was inspired. She would soon decide to join the Military at a young age. When she came of age, she took the entrance exam of which she passd easy. From there she would make a name in the academy, many officers in the military would take notice of her talent. At some point she would meet and start a rivalry with Drake Vista. Relationships Drake Vista The love of her life, and her long time boyfriend. She was once bitter rivals with the young man. They competed in everything possible and bickered when given the chance. Azuki would go out of her way to denounce Drake and promise to surpass him. Ironically, as they go through trials together in the starting stages of SENSHI, their real feelings begin to emerge. After the defeat of Oliver Ragna, she confesses her love for him on Florentia bridge and he returns the favor, revealing that the feelings were more then mutual. Nowadays, they are dating eachother and spending plenty of time together at the expense of Drake's guy time with his best friend and their fellow comrade, Richard. Azuki notes that her love for Drake grows every day, something she never expected to happen. She later reveals to him that her feelings for him had been there from long before; that she admired his power but not his attitude. Azuki usually keeps Drake in line, or so his mother , Ruzana Vista, jokes about. Julia Vena Julia is Azuki's best friend and source of advice when they're together. They always keep in touch and hang out whenever possible, which is very often. Much to his distaste, Azuki spills all Drake funny secrets to her whenever they talk about "men and life", Julia could always tell Azuki didn't really hate Drake but was jealous.Nonetheless, she is a friend Azuki trusts her life to. Coincidentally, she and Azuki are rather opposite to eachother in personality much like Drake and Richard. SENSHI Azuki refers to her comrades in SENSHI as her closest friends after Julia. She sees Jin as somewhat of a little brother and vice versa on his part. She hated herself for letting him get hurt during a surprise attack by Ragna's men. She has a great relationship with Richard and Elbert. Even though he was the main source of her Drake-related teasing, she holds great respect for Richard, saying that his tactical prowess made him a " once in a decade strategic genius". Azuki usually jokes around with Elbert, and enjoys his charisma. Family Azuki has a strong bond with her parents. As they own a popular restaurant, she would usually help whenever she could and enjoyed doing so. She notes that her mother always says the right thing at the right time as advice to her. Synopsis ''Main Article: ''Tales of a New Generation Magic and Abilities '''Halberd Magic:' As the name suggests, this magic centers around the use of a Halberd. Like Sword Magic for Sword Mages, Azuki can use her Halberd in conjunction with her magic. Due to the design and properties of said Halberd, she can fire of magical blasts of varying magintude. Azuki holds pure mastery over this magic and the art of wielding a Halberd; can use it to its' full potential. Combined with her sheer strength, she's a fearsome opponent. She comments, during her battle with Angelica Calendula that it has other capabilities besides that of offense, but it's unnknown what they are. *'Orion's Belt: '''Azuki swipes her Halberd forward, and 4 glowing orbs appear in a parrallel fashion before her. At her command, the robs detonate and create a powerful explosion. Note that she can place the orbs at more or less any position she desires. *'Unnamed Magic Laser:' Azuki can shoot lasers of varied power from her Halberd. *More Coming '''Hawk's Eye:' Hawk's Eye is a high level Eye Magic, Azuki has in her arsenal. Said magic allows her telescopic piercing vision. Also, it enables her to literally see the flow of magic at any given time. With this magic, she can judge the amount of magical power in a person's body. Due to her superb control with this magic, she uses the minumum amount of effort and magic to use it. A downside, however, is that this magic temporarily strains the eyes. But said vice can be soothed as the user's skill level increases. Enhanced Strength: Azuki boasts great physical might in spite of her womanly appearance. She can easily liff objects far heavier then her with no effort. Her physical prowess got her praise during her Academy days; made her even fiercer as a fighter. Keen Intellect: As one of the top students during her time in the Academy; a recognized prodigy, Azuki is a very smart mage in more ways then one. She is clever and perceptive in combat, able to grasp the concept of her oppponent's magic and recognize force of habit tendencies and patterns her opponents have in combat in just several minutes. Her tactical sense is rather impressive, both on the in and out of combat. Immense Durability: Azuki is a very durable mage, able to take loads of damage in combat and continue to fight her hardest. Her tolerance for pain is near vast; astounds Drake Vista from time to time. During SENSHI rise to fame, 3 years after its creation, they took on many dangerous missions. Being thrown in to situation where she almost died, Azuki can keep going at a point where most would faint. Enhanced Speed: Azuki is a very swift fighter. Able to outspeed the likes Drake in combat. She was able to catch her comrade Jin,a quick figther and now the fastest member of their group, off guard back in the early days before SENSHI was made official. She's very agile and skilful in acrobatics. Enhanced Reflexes: As she is agile and very quick, Azuki's reflexes are top notch. She is able to react on a moments notice in combat to attacks of any nature. Tremendous Magical Power: Azuki boats incredible magical power, that could overwhelm many other lower to mid level mages. Her magical power easily put her on par with many highly skilled S-Class mages in the top guilds of Fiore. She is able to use Hawk's Eye and Halberd Magic for a highly extended amount of time without running out of magical power. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Azuki is incredibly skilled, and adept to the martial arts. To the point that she can take Drake head on in unarmed combat. She has had formal training in a few forms of martial arts from her time in the academy. She can overwhelm many in straight unarmed combat, not needing to just rely on her Halberd in combat. Richard comments that it makes "Azuki an even scarier woman when she's mad". Equipment Celestial Empress Piercer (天体エンプレス穿孔 Tentai en Puresu Senkou):After the timeskip, Azuki is now equipped with a new and far better Halberd. Said Halberd's blade is made of the strongest steel on the continent; is reinforced by magical infusions that keep its' incredible sharpness up to par. The Halberd is a whole 2 feet taller then Azuki. Its' oversized blade is ornately decorated by the finest craftsman in Fiore. Combined with Azuki's physical might and mastery of it, the weapon is immensely deadly. The Halberd allows Azuki to channel her magical energy mainly to fire off magical blasts of varying magnitude. Magical Crest Necklace: This is an ornate star shaped diamond incrusted crest that allows the wearer to alert somone in times of trouble or panic. In order for it to reach the person, they must of first input some of their own magical power into it. Drake gave this to Azuki for her birthday, believing it was necessary to protect the woman he loves. Despite her intial rejections, believing it put a burden on Drake, she wears it anywhere and everywhere she goes. Of course, this is a customized necklace that costs far more then what the normal person can afford. Quotes Trivia *Her teenage appearance based off Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic. *Despite being rivals, Azuki and Drake end up falling for one another. *Azuki's favorite food is Steak. *Her parents run a popular restaurant in Sole City. *Azuki is an excellent cook, which Drake compliments her on all the time. Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:SENSHI Category:Female Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Fiore Royal Military